Angel on the moon
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto número 43 "Situaciones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. "Un reencuentro frustrado". - Bronce.


**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el **Reto #43** "_Situaciones_" del foro **[Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]**.

* * *

**Angel on the moon**

La noche brillaba sobre los caballos, haciendo palidecer el mundo, pintándolo de un blanco plateado, por encima de la nieve y los árboles que les escoltaban, que franqueaban su camino. Se sentaba erguido sobre su montura, pero las fuerzas menguantes le hacían temblar, tambaleante, una hoja arrastrada por el soplo cruel del viento.

Antaño les habría podido adelantar a todos ellos, dejar atrás esa farsa de comitiva, escapar, cuando aún tenía un nombre, un lugar al que pertenecer, pero de aquello ya no quedaba nada, sólo servirle y rogar por su propia muerte, pues no había nada en ese mundo descarnado para él, nada que mereciera, salvo su propia desaparición. Ahora no era más que un recuerdo casi olvidado, incapaz de avanzar, atrapado en lo más profundo de la desesperación y el sufrimiento, constantemente atormentado por fantasmas sin nombres, sin formas, que susurraban sus crímenes, aquella vil traición que le había convertido en lo que era, un despojo, los restos de una muerte inconclusa, un cuerpo sin alma, dispuesto a las crueldades más inhumanas que alguien jamás mereciera.

Iban a buscar a la joven novia, la prometida de Ramsay, quien sería la futura señora de todo el Norte, tanto por méritos como por nombre; la pequeña Arya Stark.

Desde que había conocido la identidad de aquella muchacha se había encontrado con que, a menudo, pensaba en ella. Creía que estaba muerta, perdida por el basto Poniente, pero habían dado con ella, la habían encontrado y le darían lo que le correspondía, no por linaje o herencia, sino por los azares del destino. El señorío norteño debía ser para su hermano mayor. Y debería ser Sansa quien llevara la gloria y la belleza a Invernalia, pero ese cometido recaía ahora sobre la más pequeña, la indómita y fiera Arya _entrelospiés, _revoltosa y rebelde; nunca sería una buena mujer.

Pero los recuerdos de la niña que fue le perseguían, le prometían imágenes inciertas, que sólo ella podía volver reales. Arya era fuerte, no se dejaría someter al capricho de su señor, se defendería, lucharía por su libertad perdida. Sabía manejar la espada y tirar con el arco; él mismo la había instruido, había aprendido a tensar las cuerdas y dejar volar las flechas, lejos, hasta rozar el cielo, bailar entre el entrechocar del acero, sin temor. Ella podría matar a Ramsay Bolton mientras dormía, porque no tenía miedo a nada. Le apuñalaría, retorciendo la hoja al clavársela, rasgando piel y hueso en el camino, hasta penetrar ese corazón oscuro y muerto que tenía, arrancando de él toda la vida que latía. Y luego terminaría con él, quien la había entregado a ese funesto destino, quien había traicionado los vínculos más sagrados, quebrando lealtades y promesas. Y se lo agradecería antes de partir, por permitirle una muerte misericordiosa, por hacer realidad sus ruegos más profundos, la única esperanza de redención. Era un dulce sueño, un buen consuelo, un final digno; amo y siervo muertos a la vez por la mano de un ángel caído, un ángel descendiendo de la luna para impartir la justicia que en la tierra se negaba, la que los hombres habían mancillado con su perversión.

Vestía con los tonos claros de la casa Stark, nieve y humo sobre ese manto blanco que le arrullaba, extendiéndose hasta el infinito, rozando con sus colores el horizonte de una noche invernal, que la mecía entre copos perdidos de nácar. Era alta y bonita, mucho más de lo que recordaba, mucho más de lo que la pequeña podría ser jamás; Sansa había sido la hermosa, la delicada dama que rescatar, Arya, por su parte, era la flor salvaje que crecía entre guerra y sangre, indómita, rebelde, una mujer sin someter, con voluntad. No había nada dulce en ella, nada de calidez y en los ojos de aquella niña brillaban aún los fuegos de la esperanza, ascuas parpadeantes sobre un fondo marrón cuando debía ser gris. Aquella muchacha no era más que una impostora, sin nada del carácter agreste de Arya latiendo en sus facciones. Tardó un instante en reconocerla, en ver quién era bajo esa tosca apariencia de nobleza y grandeza; no era más que la hija del servicio, la mejor amiga de Sansa, la joven Jeyne Poole. Y le miraba con sus enormes pupilas desbordadas, suplicando en silencio que la rescatara, que la salvase de aquello que estaba por llegar, de las pesadillas que amenazaban en convertirse en su vida sin saber que él no podía hacer nada, tan sólo ver, callar y obedecer, como Ramsay le había enseñado y le obligaba a recordar.


End file.
